


daisy’s delinquent

by baekyeolangst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confused Park Chanyeol, Delinquent Byun Baekhyun, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Music Video: Blooming Days (EXO-CBX)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolangst/pseuds/baekyeolangst
Summary: Chanyeol finds himself being pursued by the school’s delinquent who’s practically a florist in disguise.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	daisy’s delinquent

**_ roses, red. (six); infatuation. _ **

“What the hell is this?”

The mere sight of the other boy made Chanyeol’s blood boil. The bruise blossoming on the side of his jaw was still pulsing, even, and the guy had the _audacity_ to show up in front of him. Holding a bouquet of red roses in his hands, no less. It took Byun Baekhyun a couple of seconds to reply, just after he averted his eyes from Chanyeol to the roses, and back to Chanyeol again.

“These are flowers.” Baekhyun answered blatantly. “For you.”

Subtly, Chanyeol looked around, taking a step back just in case one of Byun Baekhyun’s friends would come out of hiding, and some kind of a sadistic ambush would commence. It wouldn’t be the first time for something like that to happen, after all of the things he’d heard from the people in school. Chanyeol knew all about the obnoxious delinquent standing before him. He’d never heard of this particular tactic, though—showing up in front of your target with roses cradled in your arms, and just standing there, looking stupid.

“Is this some sort of apology because your friend accidentally smacked me in the face the other day?”

Baekhyun nodded. “I guess you can say that.” 

With great reluctance, Chanyeol finally reached out and accepted the bouquet. There was no ambush nor violence. There was only him and the infamous delinquent who had been staring at him with pink-tinted cheeks.

“...Okay.”

  


**_ daisies, white. (fifteen); innocence. _ **

This time, Baekhyun was holding a potted plant in his hands, looking at the people coming in and out of the class with disinterest. There was a new gash on his forehead, a fresh wound that wasn’t present the last time Chanyeol saw him. It made him wonder just how much trouble the boy got in.

Just as their eyes met, Baekhyun visibly perked up, the corner of his busted lip curving into a smile.

Yet again, Chanyeol found himself in the same position that he was in last week—awkwardly standing in front of someone he’d much rather avoid, with some kind of random plant held up in between them. He could already see his classmates judging him.

“What is it this time?” Chanyeol asked.

“Daisy,” Baekhyun replied. “That’s the name of today’s flower.”

“Look, I’ve accepted your apology. We can move on and pretend we don’t know each other now.”

“I don’t want that,” Baekhyun shook his head, almost shoving the potted daisies towards Chanyeol’s chest. “I like you.”

Chanyeol stiffened, taken aback by the sudden confession. Perhaps Byun Baekhyun really didn’t know how to make friends.

He sighed. It seemed like rejecting Baekhyun’s flowery offers wouldn’t make him go away. “Fine, fine. Just—you don’t have to come here, okay? Let’s just talk after school or something.”

“Okay,” came a simple reply. Baekhyun cleared his throat, rubbing his nape. “The daisies… they remind me of you.”

Only then, Chanyeol took a clear look at Baekhyun’s face. Despite the dirt smudged on his cheeks and the gash on his forehead, Chanyeol could still see the way Baekhyun’s face grew peachy red. Somehow, it was adorable.

Chanyeol’s eyes widened at his own thought. Adorable?

Not even the slightest.

**_ sunflower, yellow—damaged. (four); adoration. _ **

As the weeks went by, seeing Byun Baekhyun waiting for him by the school gate became some sort of a routine. He had almost expected to see Baekhyun waving at him with that stupid smile of his, holding different types of flowers.

Today, though, as Chanyeol practically leaped out of his classroom, he didn’t see Byun Baekhyun anywhere. He looked around, assuming that maybe this time, Baekhyun was probably late due to another detention. But then again, he hadn’t seen Baekhyun the entire day. Ignoring the tug of disappointment in the pit of his chest, Chanyeol shook his head, and walked home by himself.

It wasn’t until he passed by a usual corner that he finally saw Baekhyun, crouching on the ground with a bouquet that seemed like it had been stepped on. 

“Baekhyun…?” Chanyeol called out hesitantly.

Baekhyun turned to him, startled. “Oh, hey, daisy.”

At the sight of the beaten up boy, Chanyeol winced. “What happened?” 

“Some bastards ganged up on me.” Baekhyun chuckled softly. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Your head is literally bleeding!”

“These were for you.” Baekhyun held up the destroyed bouquet, frowning. “Sunflowers. I couldn’t save it. I’m sorry.”

“That’s not important right now.” Chanyeol groaned. “They’re just flowers.”

“No,” Baekhyun said. “Each of them had specific meanings.”

“Can you walk?”

“I don’t know.” 

Chanyeol sighed at the other boy’s unfazed demeanor. “Stay here, I’ll go and get some help.”

“Wait,” Baekhyun said, holding onto his wrist. “I already had this day planned out. I was supposed to ask you out on a date today.”

“We’ll just have to postpone that, alright?” Chanyeol waved him off, too worried to focus. “One more word from you, and you’re gonna pass out from blood loss. Now be quiet.”

“So you’re okay with it?” Baekhyun asked groggily, tilting his head. “Going on a date with me?”

Chanyeol paused. He could almost feel the heat travelling up to his face. “Maybe if you shut up, I’ll consider it.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun nodded. “My mouth is shut.”

“Good.”

He didn’t even let a second pass before he spoke again. “Hey, Chanyeol?”

“What?”

“Are we boyfriends now?”

**_ honeysuckle, yellow— _ **

This time, it’s Chanyeol who showed up in front of Byun Baekhyun’s classroom.

“Here.” He tossed the small flower towards the latter, looking away. “That’s my answer.”

Baekhyun stared at the honeysuckle. His expression remained stubbornly unfazed. “What are you trying to say?”

“Aren’t you some kind of flower expert? Go and decipher the meaning when you get home.”

“I already know the meaning,” Baekhyun smiled. He leaned over, standing on the tip of his toes, just enough to fold the honeysuckle into the tufts of Chanyeol’s hair. “I just wanted to hear you say it.”

**_ honeysuckle, yellow. (one); reciprocated adoration. _ **

**Author's Note:**

> happy 2021! this is my first time joining tinysparks, so i really hope this story turned out alright. if you’ve made it this far without closing the tab, i love you ;____; thank you for reading!


End file.
